


Get Busy Living

by RandomestFandoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Death Fix, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stanley Uris Lives, The Turtle (IT) CAN Help Us, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: In 2019, the Losers left Derry. They decided to grow up and leave It in the past. In 2030, Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom found each other again, and Sydney Hanscom is born. By the time she’s ten, her parents have both died, and when she’s sixteen, mysterious disappearances start up in her parents’ childhood town. That’s when the Turtle shows up, and Sydney learns the truth. It’s been twenty-seven years, and this time Pennywise will be too powerful to stop. The only hope is the Lucky Seven. So Sydney is given a choice: go back to 2019 and get the Losers Club - all of them - back to Derry to fight, or watch a demonic clown alien destroy the universe. It’s an easy choice, and in the blink of an eye, Sydney finds herself in 2019; in Atlanta, Georgia, with just one goal. Do not let Stanley Uris take a bath.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Original Female Character(s), Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough & Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Get Busy Living

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything except for Sydney and her concept  
> Notes: Chapter title is from Four Minutes by Madonna and the story title is from Stephen King's Shawshank Redemption

Sydney rang the doorbell, waiting five seconds before she started pounding on the door. She had, if her math was accurate, four minutes to save Stan Uris’ life. Her golden hair, turned brown in the torrential downpour, clung to her cheeks. She brushed it back quickly before ringing the bell again.

She heard footsteps, muffled by the rain, and a frantic-looking woman opened the door.

“Mrs. Uris?” She asked, holding out a hand. “My name is Sydney. Is your husband available?”

“My husband?” Patty echoed. “Who - what - does this have to do with that phone call?”

Sydney’s hand - the one she wasn’t holding out - tightened around the strap of her backpack. She thought of the first aid kit she’d tucked inside of it, but if she didn’t get to Stan fast enough, it wouldn’t matter.

“Yes,” she admitted. “It was from a childhood friend, one he lost contact with years ago. My… someone I know got the same call - they used to be friends - and they were hoping that he might head back to Maine with me. Is he available?” She asked again. Two minutes, she reminded herself. Two minutes until Stanley Uris got in the bath, until it would be too late.

Patty blinked and nodded.

“He was just going to have a bath, but I’ll go grab him. Feel free to take a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

Sydney nodded. “Thank you, ma’am.” _Ninety seconds_.

“Oh, none of that ma’am nonsense,” Patty chuckled, “Call me Patty.”

She stepped into the house, Sydney close behind.

“The sitting room is just through there,” she explained, and Sydney smiled politely - _sixty seconds._

“Stanley, you have a visitor!” Patty called, as Sydney toed off her shoes and hung up her jacket.

Patty made her way upstairs - _thirty seconds_ \- and Sydney went to the living room. As she made her way to the couch, hyper aware of the water dripping from her hair - _fifteen seconds_ \- she noticed a puzzle piece on the ground. She picked it up - _ten seconds_ \- and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. She slid the final piece into place and pulled it back out - _five seconds_ \- and then put it back in. She took it out again, flipping it over in her hand. _And zero_. She was too -

“Honestly, Patty, I don’t know why some girl showing up is such a big deal,” a man said.

Sydney’s voice caught in her throat. Stan. She wasn’t too late.

The couple entered the living room and Stan froze.

“Patty dear, could you give us a moment?” he asked.

Patty nodded, and suddenly the two were alone.

“It’s a beautiful puzzle,” Sydney told him.

“It is,” he agreed hesitantly. “But it’s missing a piece.”

“That’s the thing about puzzles, isn’t it? You take away just one piece and it’ll never be whole. It won’t reform to fill that space, it just stays incomplete. Forever. Interesting, right?”

She blinked suddenly, snapping herself back into the present, and didn’t notice Stan’s furrowed brow or pursed lips.

“Alright?” he said, eyeing her as though _she_ was the puzzle. “So, who are you? Patty didn’t mention your name.”

“Sydney,” she said, slipping the final puzzle piece back into place - for good, this time. “Sydney Hanscom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this prologue! I'm very excited about this idea and the twists to come, so I really hope that you guys are too! And, if you're curious about her, feel free to visit me on tumblr @ Randomestfandoms-ocs


End file.
